Game Over
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: The boys have to play a game. If they loose their three lives, not only do they loose their lives in the game; they also loose their lives in real life.


This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, possible Character Death, possible Character Resurrection, Virtual Reality Worlds, a bit of character bashing, more warnings might come. Takes place after the war, Endless Waltz never happened.

Summary: A mission goes wrong when the boys wake up and find themselves in a strange world, not like theirs at all. They find out that they are playing a game, a game of life and death. In this game, all the players have three lives; if a player looses all of their lives, not only do they die in the game, they die in real life. Now the boys are trying to finish the game, without that consequence; how will they complete it? Who will help them along the way?

Pairings: Eventual Wufei/Trowa; Eventual Duo/Heero; Eventual Quatre/OC; Eventual Trieze/Zechs; more pairings might come.

* * *

Chapter 1

Heero's POV

Dr. J has struck again, people are going missing and all of the links point straight to him somehow. This case is complicated, because it all has to do with a game; a virtual reality game. No one knows how, but we need to find out how all of this is connected before more people go missing, or get hurt.

Une has reunited me with everyone, as in, this case is something that I, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei have to work on together; also, Trieze and Zechs will be in our group.

Today we're going to checkout a lab that's not too far from where I live, because there has been some strange activity going on over there; there is supposed to be no activity going on over there because the lab has been closed down for years. I just want to get this case over with and kill that rat of a doctor; also I hope that all of us will return safe and sound.

* * *

Une's POV

It's been nearly three years since any of these boys have seen each other, but I need their expertise on this case so we can get it over quickly. I hope I'm doing the right thing, on putting Heero on this case; after all, the boy is the one who had the worst treatment from that deranged man. I can only hope that nothing bad happens in this mission and that the boys and all of the missing people come out safe and sound.

* * *

Wufei's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm on a mission. Right after the war, I swore to myself that I wouldn't go on another mission for as long as I live. Right now, I'm in my jeep driving to that lab; I'm supposed to go to some café before going to the lab anyway. As I drive to the café, but mind wonders to one specific person; the man I told I loved, the man I left behind; I just hope he doesn't hate me.

I see the café and pull up, and what do you know, I see the old gang sitting at a patio table with Trieze and Zechs; they don't notice me yet. I get out of the jeep and lock it up tight, then make my way to the guys.

"Wu-Wu!" Duo says as he jumps up and hugs me.

"It's-" I cut myself off, I know that Duo doesn't have the brain to register saying my name correctly, so I cut myself off. "Never mind…" I murmur.

Duo lets me go and goes to take his seat next to Heero.

"Hello Wufei…" Quatre says as he takes a sit of his tea.

I nod hello to Quatre, Heero, and to Trieze and Zechs; then there is Trowa; I don't know what to say, so I just take my seat, which is right next to him. No one notices how quiet I am to Trowa or the side glances I take at him before the food arrives. Its lunch time and what we're having is brunch; its French bread crescents, along with jelly and butter, and a few cups of hot tea.

All of us eat and go over the plans for getting into the lab, as quietly as possible of course.

* * *

Normal POV

Three Hours Later

They are all at the lab now, inside. They already snuck in, now all that leaves is to find out what in the world is going on.

"I think we should split up now." Duo says.

Everyone nods in agreement; there are two groups of two and one group of three. In one group is Trieze and Zechs; another Wufei and Trowa; and the last Duo, Heero, and Quatre.

* * *

Trowa's POV

I should have gone with Quatre; I'm not really in the mood to be with Wufei.

Shortly after the war, nearly a couple of years ago, Wufei and I began a secret relationship. I don't know why I wanted to keep it a secret, but we did, and we kept it a secret until we finally broke up. When we broke up, I was aware of it after Wufei left; just a few weeks before he left, he proposed to me and I said yes, but he left a few weeks later. He didn't tell me to my face, he left in the middle of the night and left a note explaining everything. I don't think I'll ever forgive him for what he had done to me, he broke my heart.

The saddest thing about all of this is that I can't seem to let go of the ring he gave me; I don't wear it on my finger like I used to, I just keep it on a gold chain. The ring is a gold band with an emerald heart on it; it's beautiful.

Right now, Wufei is rushing up ahead of me to check if the coast is clear; I stand where I am for a moment before he gives me a signal that the coast is clear. We're walking down a very narrow hall way, I'm walking behind Wufei because of it. As we walk down the hallway, we both hear a sort of hissing sound; I don't know what it is and I don't like it. Before I know it, there is a huge cloud of smoke coming out of nowhere and it surrounds me and Wufei, I can't see anything!!! A moment later, I feel the floor disappear and I start yelling as I feel my whole body go down; I feel no floor underneath me anymore!!! Over my yelling, I can hear Wufei yelling my name.

* * *

Wufei's POV

I don't know what happened!!! All I know is that all this smoke came out of nowhere and that I heard Trowa screaming. The smoke clears just as suddenly as it appeared; the second all the smoke clears, I start yelling for Trowa.

"Trowa, Trowa, where are you?!" I yell; I don't care how loud I am, I know Dr. J knows we're here; I just hope he doesn't know about the others. I look around and look down at the floor, at the spot Trowa was standing; from that moment, I know I'm not going to find him just by standing there, so I start running; my mind going crazy about thinking of things that J could possibly do to Trowa.

* * *

Trowa's POV

Oh man, my head. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a very dark room with only one dim light, which is glaring down at me. All I remember is falling and Wufei calling for me. I sit up and hiss in pain, my body is just stinging and burning in pain; I think I have a broken rib, I know that I have a twisted ankle, I can feel blood rushing from a wound on my forehead; other than all of this, I'm fine.

"So, we meet again." A voice says.

I know that voice, Dr. J.

"Where am I?!" I hiss, looking all around trying to see if I can see him, but the light isn't enough.

"It's none of your concern." Dr. J says.

I try to sit up, but I only let out a cry of pain and fall back down. That bastard just whacked me upside the head with something! And I still can't see him!!! I remain to the ground, I don't feel so well. Forget about the pain upside my head, my stomach is in pain and my vision is getting blurry.

"You know, you're more interesting that Yuy." Dr. J says.

I don't know what he's talking about, but I don't like it.

"You'll make the perfect-" Dr. J doesn't finish because there are gunshots. I feel one of the bullets hit the ground next to my foot; then I hear something I don't like at all.

"Quatre!!!" Duo's voice yells.

There are even more gunshots, then the sound of cackling electricity. I hear the thuds of two bodies, but I know that neither one of those bodies were Dr. J's.

"Four down, three to go…" I hear J say; a few seconds later, I feel something extremely sharp pierce my side and I black out completely.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zechs and Trieze…

Trieze's POV

I and Zechs have been searching around this lab for nearly two hours, but we have found nothing. As I'm about to say something to Zechs, a familiar sight rushes past us at the far end of the hallway, then comes back. It's Wufei and for some reason, Trowa is nowhere in sight. Wufei rushes up to us, from the look on his face, it's clear that he's worried about something.

"Have you two seen the others?!" Wufei asks quickly.

"No we haven't…" Zechs says. "Where's Trowa?"

"He's been captured; I fear that J has the others two." Wufei says.

Out of nowhere, another voice speaks.

"That you are right." The voice says.

All of a sudden, a cloud of gas comes out of nowhere; all of us start coughing and soon, all of us fall to the ground, into a deep slumber.

* * *

A few hours later…

Dr. J's POV

I finally have them, I have them all; now for them to play the game of life.

"Hook them up now!!!" I yell at one of the soldiers.

"Yes sir!!!" The soldier says as he picks up Quatre and places him into the tube.

Everyone we have captured will be placed in body tubes (Those huge cylinder things that are made of glass). They will be wired up to the main frame computer and then the game will begin.

To be continued…

* * *

Was it good or bad? Was it in between?

What's going to happen?

Will they be okay?

Please send me reviews!!!


End file.
